


Emergence

by Jo (jmathieson)



Series: Tangents and Intersections ~ Kink Bingo 2013 [76]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Bathing/Washing, Cock Worship, Community: kink_bingo, Established Relationship, Jossed, M/M, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmathieson/pseuds/Jo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a heavy scene, Clint needs some downtime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emergence

**Author's Note:**

> Kink Bingo Round Six (2013) ~ Subspace/Headspace

They came through the door of their suite at Stark Tower. 

Clint heard Phil ask JARVIS to bring the lights to 50% everywhere, and then start to recite a code phrase "Papa-Charlie-727-Bravo."

"Lockdown confirmed, Agent Coulson," JARVIS said. 

"Nothing, absolutely no one gets in here until Clint or I say the word, no communications either - total blackout."

"Confirmed, Agent Coulson, may I ask, is everything all right?"

"Everything's fine, we just need a little time to ourselves."

Phil finished talking to JARVIS as he followed Clint into the living room.

"Hey," he said, reaching for Clint, "Are you OK?"

Clint went to his knees and pressed his face against Phil's thigh. 

"Fine," he said, knowing Phil would be worried, "I'm fine, I just need..."

He wasn't exactly sure what he needed, except to let this happen. To let himself sink down into this feeling that he'd been fighting for the last couple of hours. Fighting since Phil had ordered him to his knees and he had sucked Phil off in the tiny Green Room of the photography studio. Fighting since Phil had gripped the back of his neck, and told him how good he was, and fed him bits of cheese and cracker like a baby bird. Fighting because it wasn't safe, out there in public, in unfamiliar territory, to let himself sink into this calm, dark space that had been trying to claim him. Fighting because even though Phil had been there, and Phil would take care of him, he couldn't let himself go like this while he was still out in the world. 

But now they were home. Home and as safe as Tony Stark and JARVIS and Phil and Nat and Clint could possibly make a suite of rooms in an office tower. Safe enough. 

He dropped. He felt the fine wool of Phil's suit pants under his cheek, and rubbed into it a little bit. He felt Phil's hand on the back of his neck, and that was perfect, exactly what he needed, confirmation that this was OK, that Phil was OK with it. The hand kneaded the back of his neck gently.

"Feels nice," Clint mumbled, rubbing his face against Phil's thigh again and taking a deep inhale. He could smell the musky odor of Phil through the suit pants. He wondered if Phil would let him... he raised one hand to Phil's belt buckle, and tilted his head back so he could see Phil's face, Phil's eyes.

"Can I?"

"Yes." Phil's voice was rough. "Anything you need, Clint."

"Just want to feel you, to smell you," Clint tried to explain, knowing he wasn't making very much sense, but not able to think clearly enough to try to make more. He unbuckled Phil's belt and undid his pants.

"I'm fine, really," he said, seeing the uncertainty in Phil's eyes. "I just need to be here for a little bit."

Phil didn't ask where he meant.

He eased Phil's pants and underwear down and held his shirt-tails out of the way. He laid his cheek against Phil's groin, his nose nuzzling into the wiry greying hair around Phil's half-hard cock. Clint didn't lick or kiss or tease. That wasn't what this was about. He wrapped his arms around Phil's thighs, cupped Phil's butt in his hands, and closed his eyes.

He let himself sink further. He could hear Phil's pulse throbbing near his ear. He could feel the soft skin and hair under his cheek. He could smell Phil's sweat, his musk, his arousal... He let himself be surrounded by the sensations, anchoring himself with them as he let himself sink further down into the calm, dark silence in his head. 

After a while, he didn't know how long, but it wasn't long enough for Phil to get restless, or worried, Clint snaked out his tongue and licked a broad stripe along Phil's cock.

"Can I?" he asked, "Please?"

"You know I can't, yet..."

"I know, it's not that. I just want to taste you, just for a bit."

The hand kneading the back of his neck squeezed tight and then relaxed and went back to kneading.

"Go ahead." 

Clint moved his head so that he could draw Phil's cock into his mouth. It was hot and heavy on his tongue, and for a minute he just luxuriated in the silky smooth texture of the skin and the comforting warm bulk in his mouth. Then he sucked it in all the way, working it with his tongue until his nose was nestled back in Phil's pubic hair. Since Phil was only half-hard he could breathe fairly easily through his nose and he did, the little puffs of air stirring Phil's pubic hair every time he exhaled. Clint held Phil's dick in his mouth, working his tongue around it, swallowing around it. His arms were still wrapped around Phil's thighs. He leaned his forehead against Phil's belly. He closed his eyes again and breathed around Phil's cock, comfortable, at peace.

After a while, Phil's other hand came up and rested on his cheek. He didn't know if Phil meant it as a signal of concern or just as a comfort, but he was ready, he'd gotten what he needed. Clint tilted his head up, and let Phil's cock slip out of his mouth. He turned his head and pressed kisses to Phil's palm. Then he turned beseeching eyes upwards.

"Phil, will you be in charge, please, just for a little while longer. I'll use my safeword if I need to, I promise I will, I just... I..." He didn't have words. He didn't know how to explain that he didn't know how to move back to where they had been, before this. But that he trusted Phil to figure it out. Phil stroked his cheek.

"OK. Shower. Both of us, together."

Clint's eyes lit up.

"Will you wash me, please Phil?"

"Yes. Yes, I'll wash you."

It was perfect. Phil ran his soapy hands all over Clint's body, rubbing, massaging, making his skin tingle. He drifted back up, easily, gently, under the hot spray and Phil's hands. He put his own hands on Phil and washed him in turn, then pulled Phil into his arms and kissed him, with more love than passion. Phil turned off the water.

"Thank you. I'm OK now. I mean, I was OK before, too, but I was... I don't know how to explain."

"You don't have to."

"I know, but I want to try. Later. I don't want you to worry that something bad happened."

"Thank you. I know we had other plans, but I think maybe we should both get some sleep first."

"A nap sounds awesome." Clint wasn't going to pretend that he wasn't tired, but he was also very aware of the fact that a few hours of sleep would greatly increase the chances of Phil being able to get it up again and fuck him, and he wanted that. He wanted it a whole lot.

"Good."

"But afterwards, I get my reward."

"If that's still what you want, yes."

"Oh, it's definitly what I still want. It was part of our deal. And at the studio, you said that when we got back home you'd take me apart. I'm holding you to that."

"OK, but for now, get some sleep."

"Yes sir," said Clint with a grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks always to my excellent editors t! and Shazrolane.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at: [Queen of Wands](http://jmathieson-fic.tumblr.com/)


End file.
